Newsletter- October 2011
The Wikian October 2011 • Edition no. 2 Yay! The first Newsletter was a success! *blow party horns* This is the second edition of our recently started Newsletter. After some trouble, we finally managed to finish (partly...) our second Newsletter, and give it survival for the next month, at least. The first edition generated a lot of positive reception and helped us make a decision regarding the "Hardly-related-stories" issue. Don't forget: If you want to take part in our Newsletter, or at least have your name and/or your stories mentioned in our sections, message the ones in charge of each one of them. Oh, and stay tuned for Webly's blog posts! We're happy to launch Issue No. 2 of our monthly Newsletter! Have fun! The community Author of the Month- Interview Weblykinly (Talk) Webly: Good day. I’m Webly Awesomeness and this Author of the Month Inteviews! Today, I’m here with a radical user with the name of Radi sitting beside me. So, how are you today. Radi: Pretty good, I guess. XD I didn't know I was being interviewed, so I'm excited. '' '''Webly: That’s good. You almost got beat by a user who I believe is a toad. Anyways, back to the interview. How’s Total Drama Crime been lately?' Radi: Total Drama Crime's great. I'm working on Chapter 4, but it's taking a while because of school. By the time this interview comes out, I hope to be almost done with it. There's a lot of twists coming up that I'm looking forward too. Webly: That’s good to hear. My stories seem to be going rather slowly lately but they’ll go faster this month. Have a favorite character to write for by any chance? Radi: For Total Drama Crime, I like to write for Valentino. He's an interesting guy because he's not who he appears to be. He doesn't dwell on the fact that he's blind, but rather uses it to his advantage. I think he's more devious than most people expected. Plus, writing for him helped me realize that blind people can do more than we expect. I had no idea that blind people could play basketball and do activities that seeing people can do. It's very interesting. Webly: That’s awesome. This wiki has a few blind characters such as Cecil, from Total Drama Losers and Mia, from Total Drama Life. But, he’s evil unlike the other two. That sounds pretty interesting. Do you think this is your best story yet? Radi: Umm... I would say so, I guess. Total Drama Woods didn't turn out very well and even though I liked the way Total Drama Country Club turned out, it wasn't very planned. I'm hoping this will be a step up in my writing game, but I'll let the readers decide that. Webly: I guess we’ll find out in my story review of it later in this article. From the looks of it, I think I’m going to enjoy it. Do you have any big secrets that you’d like to share? Radi: I secretly like the Backstreet Boys. XD Other than that, I'm pretty much an open book most of the time. Webly: I can’t say I haven’t heard the Backstreet Boys sing but I have heard of them. I think my sister actually owns one of their CD’s but she’s 22 and out of the college. Anyways, back to you. I know we had some admin promotion’s this month with five people being elected. What was your initial reaction to not being promoted because I know you felt happy for the others? Radi: Well, obviously I was upset. I mean, who wouldn't be? But it's just simply better to remain positive. The newly elected admins all deserved it, and once someone's looking for new admins, hopefully I can live up to them by then. Also, if something were to happen to one of them... >:D Webly: XD, well it’s good you stayed positive… for the most part ;). Anyways, this next question is totally random. Do you have a favorite character? What’s your favorite fanfiction? Radi: Honestly, I'm a sucker for Sprink characters. Kendall would have to be my favorite, with Doyce not too far behind. As of recently, Total Drama Sci-Fi Action would have to be my favorite fanfic. It was very colorful and fun with its crazy, intense challenges. I thought it was very well-written and had lots of twists, even if Sae's win was extremely predictable. XD Webly: Total Drama Sci-Fi Action? Pretty interesting. I’ve considered reading but I haven’t found the time. I’m using Sae in The Island, so I probably should get reading soon to get the feel of her better. Now, where’s Waldo? Radi: Last I heard, he was partying in Vegas. Webly: Really? Last I heard, was that he was collaborating with Rebecca Black on a new story, True Talent is Never Revealed with us Around. Read any of my stories? Radi: Not currently, but I'm looking forward to your Lost-themed story :P Webly: Yay! That should be done by the end of the week along with Total Drama Idiots, my new six person collab. Oh gosh, I’m interview you, not myself. Was that last question too much about myself? Radi: Yes. Webly: Poo. That’s been my new saying lately actually. Do you have any future plans for the wiki? Radi: Well, Michael Travels Through Time finishes soon and Total Drama Exploration will start soon after that. School's gotten me pretty busy, so I don't know if there's much more after that. My new Michael fanfics including Cobra Man Returns, La Vida de Miguel, Agent Radical, and more will be coming out in the following year, so I hope people are looking forward to that. Other than that, I'll keep editing until I get that adminship. Webly: That’s good to hear. Any other comments? Radi: Stay Radical! Webly: I always will, I always will. This has been a wrap for Webly News, or I mean the Author of the Month segment. Join us next time where that toad may appear. New Stories Shadowgeoff (Talk) Total Drama Tokyo Author: Toadgamer80 The fourth story in Toadgamer80's humorous series of stories take us to Tokyo, Japan. With twenty-two strange and colorful characters making up the amazing cast, there's bound to be something for you. If you liked Total Drama School, Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, or Total Drama Revolution, then this story is definately for you. Total Drama Idiots Authors: Weblykinly, Mister.. E., Kate4TDWT, Rhonda the stalker fan!, Frank15, and Shadowgeoff In the collaboration between several different users, twenty humorous and stupid characters come together for a season filled with laughs, laughs, and... more laughs. With the colorful cast, it's hard to say that you don't like anyone from the story. Be sure to check out the premiere of Total... Drama... Idiots! Total Drama: Pacific Island Author: TDIwriter In the third installment of TDIwriter's compeition series, twenty-two original characters compete for three millions dollars in the hostile environment of Paradise Isle. With dangerous native animals and plants and harsh climate conditions, be sure to read Total Drama: Pacific Island. Total Drama: Peaceful Greens Author: Total Drama Zinc Total Drama Zinc, author of Total Pojab Island and Total Drama Guam, take us to Russia for a season filled with epic challenges, shocking eliminations, and more. Eighteen diverse and interesting contestants compete for the prize of a lifetime: one million dollars. Be sure to read Total Drama: Peaceful Greens. Total Drama: Paradise Seas Authors: Jake R and TDALindsayFan1 In a collaboration between Jake R and TDALindsayFan1, eighteen teeange contestants come to compete on an unforgettable journey throughout the globe, all for a grand prize of three million dollars. Only one contestant will survive the perilous and thrilling journey to the finish and the three mil. Who will it be? Be sure to read Total Drama: Paradise Seas to find out. Polls Rhonda the stalker fan! (Talk) Which Runner Up would you have liked to have win their season instead? Katrina from Total Drama: Boney Island Elian from Total Drama Paradise Sharissa from Total Drama School Steven from Return to Total Drama Island Mitchie from Total Drama Craziness Which genre of stories do you like best? Alternate Reality Comedies Crossovers One-Shots Reimagining stories Short Stories Are you excited for the Featured Quote's revival? Extremely! Yes! Kinda Not really Not at all Don't care The Featured Quote is being revived? Did you like the first ever character competition? I enjoyed it and had fun! It was nice. It was ok. It was bad. What Character competition? Wiki News Weblykinly (Talk) Webly here with Wiki News! Trey started to do Wiki News but did not finish so I took his place. This month has been crazy but hey we're all alive, aren't we? Let's start from the beginning Jkl posted the first newsletter which was a hit and the talks about getting new admins got even bigger. When Sprink announced that the admins would be electing soon, everyone got super excited. Six people got elected: Gideon, TDIwriter, Layla, TAU, Oweguy, and myself. This left some big support from other users and a lot of changing begun around the wiki. At first a lot of the admins starting deleting pages, photos, and categories that were meant to be deleted from a long time ago. We still have pages that need to be deleted but a lot of the main ones that really needed to be deleted were. After that, Reddy, Gideon, and I tried to link the front page categories to the actual categories. We decided to contact Wikia but before they responded, I figured out how to link the categories to the pages by redirecting the page to the categories. This worked out well but had the page in the category. So, Gideon eventually perfected it by somehow not including it. After that, the Character Competition finally ended after roughly a month. As we entered the end of the month, Gideon proposed to restore Featured Quote. After getting a lot of support, Featured Quote was restored and more popular than the last. September has been a long month for the wiki but a very successful month for the wiki. And we're hoping that October will be just the same! New Proposals Weblykinly (Talk) Getting Pages Categorized Now, some people don't want to categorize their page into competition categories. So, do you guys think we should put characters from the same story into one category like the category of Total Drama Craziness does for example? Support Oppose Rumors Weblykinly (Talk) Hello, this is Webly from Rumors Reliable filling in for My-Scope today after he got sick. I've got news saying that Mrodd and Alfan are collaborating for one big story. I don't have any other details but the person did tell me it was going to be epic. Another thing I heard is that one of the main cast of The Island is dying in season one and that Webly is planning to get a chapter up of all his five or six fanfictions up this month. Will he be able to pull all of this off? These are questions that everyone has been asking. This has been Webly from rumors reliable. Milestones/Edit achievements Weblykinly (Talk) *Nico- 1,000th Edits *Webly - 2,000th Edits *Jessica – 2,200th Edits *Gideon - 4,000th Edits *TDIwriter- 5,000th Edits *Shane – 2 Featured Stories *Toad - 2 Featured Characters Story News Zannabanna (Talk) Hey guys! It's me Zannabanna, and I'm here with your Story News! :D The first story is Total Drama Island (Webly and Alfan's Way) * This story is very interesting. Webly takes all of Total Drama's characters and makes them even better by making their personalities shine. This is a very good story so far, and Webly is one of the few writers on this wiki that should actually be published! :D SPOILER ALERT In the latest chapter, Not So Happy Campers Part One, the contestant arrive one at a time, and one of them happens to be Mr. Coconut. Before they can start the challenge, Webly had to close off the episode leaving you waiting to see what happens next. Sneak Preview I caught up with Webly recently and Webly said as a spoiler and I quote "Ezekiel will not be first out. :P --- The second story is Total Drama: Best of the Best * This story kicks butt. In this story, Sprink brings a few of his characters from previous stories together to compete to see who is indeed the Best of the Best. I would have to say that you should read all of Sprink's stories. SPOILER ALERT In the latest chapter, Makeover Haul, after Priscilla was eliminated. It leaves less people left to compete. Tsuyoshi gets another love letter from the Secret Admirer. At the elimination ceremony, Eduardo is eliminated but not that ashamed. Sneak Preview: I recently caught up with Sprink for a spoiler and he said and I quote "We'll find out who Tsuyoshi's 'secret admirer' is, expect both conflict, and relationships to form soon/eventually". This is Zanna, signing out on Story News! Fun Wiki Games Reddude (Talk) Who Said What? All of these are random quotes from stories all around the wiki. On the talk page there will be a section to guess the quotes. If you get it right, you get a cyber cookie or a chance to do this yourself next time. You get to pick! If it’s your story mentioned, don’t guess it. Last Month's Who Said What Answers *First Quote: "Join my alliance or die." - Phillip from Total Drama Paradise guessed by no one. *Second Quote: “Thanks, guys, I hope a bear comes and eats your internal organs." - Todd from Total Drama Choas guessed by no one. *Third Quote: "Do you want to go Pidove watching sometime?" - Isis from Total Drama City guessed by Rhonda. *Fourth Quote: “Bed’s are too ordinary.” - Fluffy from Total Drama Outback guessed by no one. *Fifth Quote: “No, by archery, he meant impaling boa constrictors with rocks.” - Hector from Total Drama Fiji guessed by Gideon. *Sixth Quote: “I’m ready, I’m ready to go to work!” - Fluffy from Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) guessed by no one. *Seventh Quote: “Son of a biscuit.” - Kermit from Endurance guessed by no one. *Eighth Quote: "Nice? Nice?! She's an evil incarnate!" - Lisa from Total Drama: Boney Island guessed by Toad. *Ninth Quote: "Your kind isn't popular at my school. You're one of those kids who sits alone at lunch, right?" - Manty from Total Drama: Tiki Jungle guessed by Toad (even though you aren't supposed to guess your own story). *Tenth Quote: "Funny I always thought the way to a man's heart was through surgery." - Julie from Total Drama What The Heck guessed by no one. Technically, no one wins because Toad guessed from his own story so Gideon, Rhonda, and Toad all get cyber cookies for participating! ---- *First Quote: "Y'know, some people are twelve physically, but four or five mentally.” *Second Quote: “I swore to myself from a really early age that I wouldn't go emo...” *Third Quote: “A gladiator fight to the death! And by death, we mean until one of you surrenders. The only rule is that there are no rules! Go!” *Fourth Quote: “Big deal, my private school's cafeteria is 10x bigger than this.” *Fifth Quote: “Well, it’s just my personality to put others before myself.” *Sixth Quote: “You KILLED her! You monster!” *Seventh Quote: “And I will find you and destroy in front of million of viewers who will hear your screams of pain. Ha, ha, ha…” *Eighth Quote: “How’s it hangin’ Red Dude?” *Ninth Quote: “I'm saying that I'm over you. You have until the count of three to get out of my life or I'll push you out.” *Tenth Quote: “You...Hi...I'm...Purdyful...,” Wiki Wordsearch Wiki Crossword Comics Jessica, Toad, and Zinc (Talk) Tyyajake.PNG|Zinc's Comic BDIU Grab My.png|Jessica's Comic Comic newsletter.PNG|Toad's "Comic" Featured User Interview Radicalm18 (Talk) Radicalm would of got Kg's interview if Kg replied on time. Sorry for the inconvenience. Not Really KG's Interview Weblykinly (Talk) Webly: Okay, so Kg kind of went haywire so enjoy this wacko interview from a writer that hasn’t even nominated himself for FU yet, MrE! MrE, how many fanfictions do you have? Mr. E: Three, TDMr. E, Total Drama: the Wiki, and TDEpic Mafia Island. Webly: I’m excited for that last one. Hopefully a mafia fanfiction will actually happen! Anyways, MrE, what’s your favorite one to write? Mr. E: TDMr. E, since it's a newbs vs vets season, and I find those fun to write for. :3 Webly: Not Total Drama Epic Mafia Island!? I’m so disappointed. Just kidding. Have a favorite character to write for? Mr. E: Not yet, but, in a couple of weeks, I will. Webly: Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t make sense now knowing that you haven’t posted a chapter up yet. XD, do you think all pages should be categorized? Mr. E: Yes. It makes things tidy. :3 Webly: I definitely agree. Categories definitely help the newer users around and it’s definitely a good thing about going to a wiki for the first time, in my opinion. Does FF wiki need a lot more, medium, a little or no cleaning up to do? Mr. E: Eh... it needs a little cleaning up, like removing some of the stories with little to no TD connection, and stufflez like that. :D Webly: I don’t know if I agree about that. I think a lot of pages still need to be deleted, to be honest. Also, I don’t really know any stories like that. Do you have a favorite fanfiction? Favorite character? Mr. E: At the moment my favorite FF is Total Drama Revolution, and Total Drama Fanfiction (if it will ever start, yes, I'm talking to you Reddy), and Total Drama: Best of the Best. Because BOTB is a great improvement from TDAthletics. :3 Webly: I’m not totally up to date on that yet and I still haven’t started TDRev, let alone TD:TJ. Is this awkward since you aren’t the actual FU? Mr. E: Yus, yus it is. Webly: Where’s Waldo? Mr. E: Behind you. Webly: I looked behind myself and didn’t see anything. Are you messing with me? Meh, I don’t really care. Do you think you’ll ever win FU? Mr. E: Probably, after I finish a FF or two, get more edits, and get more involved in the community. Webly: Any other comments? Mr. E: 93' Rulez. That is all. :3 Other featured stuff Jkl9817 (Talk) Featured Image The Featured Image for October is Cree's drawing for her first story, Crazy Little Girl's Diary. It won with seventeen support votes and a single oppose vote. Awkwardly, the writer of this section was the one who opposed it. This is the first hand-drawn image in almost a year to win FI, and also Cree's first major achievement. Five questions Jkl: When did you decide to nominate that picture for FI? Cree: I decieded to put this picture, becouse I worked on it about 2 hours and I thought that it turned out good. Izzy, not the tree -,-' And I hoped that many guys would enjoy a hadmade picture :D Jkl: Did you expect to get so many support votes? Cree: Actually no. I was suprised, becouse I wasn't there for few days and when I saw that many supports (and one oppose :P) I was totally shocked :) Jkl: It's the first time in nearly a year a hand-drawn image wins FI. How do you feel about that? Cree: Well, I'm happy that people are still enjoying traditional drawings :) Jkl: In your opinion, which image in the ballot should have won if yours hadn't? Cree: Man, there was a lot of great pictures! For example the pic with Bridge and Sadie or Julie's character image! I was sure that the Reddy's picture would win! :) Jkl: What's your favorite bit in the whole drawing? Cree: Emm... XD Izzy's pants, I guess. I like how they turned out :) I really enjoy drawing Izzy :D She's got intresting shapes eg. eyes, eyebrows and head. Featured Character The Featured Character for October is Cammy, created by Toad, with eleven support votes and no opposes. Labeled "The Cool Nerd", Cammy was originally the winner of Total Drama Revolution. In the ballot, she even beat Julie, who has been recently voted the best character in the whole wiki. Five questions Jkl: Did you plan to win Featured Character? Cammy: Umm, yeah, totally. That weird Nyan guy was also running, but everyone hates him, so it wasn't hard. There were also some characters from other seasons, but that wasn't a problem. Jkl: You beat Julie, who has recently been voted the best character in the whole wiki. Why do you think that happened? Cammy: Uh, I always thought Julie was a little weird. But yeah, I think it was just luck. And I was the best liked character in the competition, apparently. Jkl: Is there something you regret having done in the competition? Cammy: Totally. Almost killing that Vincent guy... That's why I got eliminated. Jkl: What were the best and worst things about being in Total Drama Revolution? Cammy: Best would be getting my first boyfriend, Tricky. He's so cute, and funny, and... Anyways, the worst would be making enemies with all the peeps on my team just because I dated Trick and almost killed that Vincent kid. I think Trick and that silent chick are the only people who like me now. Jkl: What are your future goals? Cammy: To make it to the All-Stars season, (which I probably won't) to have a healthy relationship with Trick, and to be a good Featured Character! Featured Story The Featured Story for October is Shane's first fanfic, Total Drama Craziness, with twelve support votes and no oppose votes. Despite being already considered a classic, it hadn't been featured yet, even though its sequel did. Five questions Jkl: Craziness is considered to be extremely popular, being actually one of this wiki's "Classic Stories". Do you think that, for that reason, its victory was foretold? Shane: Well, I don't think that's fully the reason. If the story is older and popular, then it's a classic story. I think since it already was popular, then that's why it won. It also won because Sprink's stories weren't in the running. XD Seriously, though, I'm glad that Craziness won. I'm a little saddened that Production got fewer votes, but hey! Craziness is shorter, and I believe that the characters, while aren't amazing, are better than Production's. I guess that can be the reason. That, and nostalgic properties. That's a powerful tool. But alas, I digress. Jkl: Which is your favorite character in the story? Shane: My favorite character? Hm... I'm not going to say. But the character will be in my All-Star series, and I'll announce who it is when I announce it. Just wait and see! Jkl: Considering Craziness was your first story, do you think you'd have done better at writing it if you started writing today? Shane: Oh, I could make it tons better. Now, I actually know more about description and characterization. While in Production both of those weren't very good, in Fiji, I believe it's much better. I just have to slow down and remind myself about showing what's happening instead of telling it. XD If you haven't guessed, Fiji's my guinea pig of sorts for description. XD Jkl: Which is the best moment in the whole story, in your opinion? Shane: In the whole story? In my honest opinion, it has to be the finale. While for some, it was disappointing, I feel as though it really showed that I grew as a writer. Jkl: Which story in the ballot was your favorite besides your own? Shane: Hm... in the ballot? It's a tie between two: Ordinary Knives and A Person. Ordinary Knives is extremely well-written, and A Person is just an awesome showing of Heather. It was nice to see Heather portrayed in a positive light. Story Reviews Izzynsierrafan, TDIwriter, Weblykinly (Talk) Review of Total Drama Revolution TDIwriter here. Total Drama Revolution is a competition story written by Toadgamer80. Since this story is practically over, I won't be doing a recap. This is so as not to spoil the story for anyone who hasn't read it yet. So, you're welcome. The rest of the review will be pretty much the same as the previous one. With that being said, let's play the game... Characters - This story features twenty all-new characters. They're certainly unique, and seem to stay in-character for most of the story. The main exception would have to be Chris McLean. Personally, I found Chris to be a little bit out of character, but that is a minor detail since Chris isn't the main focus of the story. I'm sure some of the readers would debate with me about Chris being out of character, as well. Personally, I found some of the main cast members to be a little taxing on the nerves, but for the most part they are reasonably entertaining. Dialogue - In the earlier chapters, some of the dialogue did seem a little wooden. Gradually, this problem does improve as the story advances, as is true with most stories. Some of the dialogue can actually be quite funny at times, depending on your taste in humor. I'd name a few, but I personally believe they're funnier when you read them in the context of the story. One personal problem I had with the dialogue was the use of all capitals for lines that represented yelling. Now, when a word or two is in all capitals, it isn't really a major problem for me. The main problem is rooted in the fact that entire lines of dialogue are written this way. Again, if this had happened once or twice, it wouldn't have been a big deal. However, seeing it multiple over and over in multiple chapters did bother me, a little. If you don't mind that sort of thing, the dialogue shouldn't be much of an issue. In addition, if you love references to current popular culture, you will definitely enjoy the dialogue. Spelling and Grammar - The spelling and grammar is pretty good. As for every story, there are mistakes here and there, but nothing that really detracts from the story. Most of the grammar issues I noticed were tenses that did not agree, and using periods instead of commas within quotations. The second one is a little hard to explain, so here is an example of what I mean..."I like cake." Jerry said. Instead of: "I like cake," Jerry said. This probably isn't a deal breaker for most people, but I felt that it was worth mentioning. Overall - Overall, this story does have its flaws, like every story. The flip side to that is while every story has flaws, each one has strengths as well. Revolution does have some really entertaining moments (and whole chapters), as well as decent character development. Depending on your own personal tastes, this story could easy be either one of your favorites, or average. Personally, I felt like the flaws were outweighed by the good qualities in the end. And so, I award Total Drama Revolution a solid and respectable 3.5 stars out of five. Review of The Beast's of Wawanakwa Izzynsierrafan12 is here, reviewing the story, "The Beast's of Wawanakwa", by Gideon's wife, JustLittleOIMe. This story currently features two tales about the animals that appeared throughout Total Drama Island. Characters - The seagull and buck aren't the only characters to appear throughout the chapters. Users such as Reddude and Rhonda also star in this humerous story, saving a seagull which has something caught around it's neck. Dialogue - Only the first chapter appears to have dialogue, unless I have made a mistake. The dialogue is perfect, and nothing wrong with it. I liked the use of italics ''when the seagull screeches. Spelling and Grammar - The grammar was perfect. I didn't find anything wrong with the spelling and writing which makes it even better. I liked how this user wrote the story in use of typing and punctuation. Overall - This story was a really good story. It was funny and very well written. It is really a pleasing story and I recommend for all audiences. Overall, I give this story a 4.8 out of 5. Review of Total Drama Crime Webly here. Today, I’ll be reviewing Total Drama Crime. Total Drama Crime is a competition story written by Radicalm, the person I interviewed earlier in the newsletter. I won’t be doing a recap because I feel like it kind of gives away part of the story. Without further or do, let’s begin! Characters – I love the characters! XD, they all are different and I didn’t realize how many ways you could get into jail. My favorites are probably Carey and Valentino. As for character development, the first two chapters really are just there for more of comedy and alliances. I feel like since the teams are jailed, they need to unite more. The first two chapters are usually giving out little bits of information about the characters. But I felt like Valentino’s storyline was a little rushed. I would think that he would tell that he is evil a little later but hey, it happened on Survivor too! For me, once your on chapter three, the character development can really start. Other than that I really like the characters and I think they’ll all get a decent amount of character development. Dialogue – Your story contained tons of dialogue and that’s good. I really like the comedy that your story brings to the table. I feel like with jail people you could bring more of a darker humor feel to the story. If you did that, I think it’d be pretty awesome. The characters are always in character and I really like it. Sometimes, when I’m reading I notice a few mistakes like capitalization errors and other things and I feel like you need to look over your chapter to find those but it’s not anything awful, it’s pretty minor. Spelling and Grammar – Okay, so the spelling is almost always spot on while the grammar, not so much. First, I’ll start out with spelling. I saw a few mistakes in the chapters like juvi, is not spelled with an extra ‘e’ at the end. I found a lot of fragments and I noticed you didn’t end with a comma when you needed to. When you were introducing the characters, you didn’t really explain how they looked for me to get a perfect image in my mind but that’s not unusual because I’ve seen it before. Also, you say ‘said’ quite a lot. I suggest to try to use other words i.e. explained, stated, etc. It adds to the story and makes it less boring. Overall – I really liked this story. The story has some places where it can grow but every story does. There are some minor spelling problems and fragments and little early development but other than that, it’s a really good story. If I was regularly reading the story, I wouldn’t usually address these problems but because it’s a review, I feel it is necessary. Out of five, I would give this story a four. It has a lot of humor and it had me laughing a few times and I will definitely keep reading to the end. Wiki/Real Birthdays 'Jake R (Talk)' Wiki Birthdays These are the users who joined the wiki in the month of October. *Goldenshane- Birthday on October 8th, 2009! Happy Wiki Birthday Shane! Real Life Birthdays *Mr. Totaldramaman- Birthday on October 13th. Happy birthday Mr. Totaldramaman! *Kgman04- Birthday on October 21st. Happy Brithday Kgman04! *Izzynsierrafan- Birthday on October 24th. Happy Birthday Izzynsierrafan! Closing with Vital Information 'Weblykinly (Talk)' '''Authors Note: This has been a crazy month but in the end, we'll end this newsletter with some comedy stylings from the webster.' The camera closes in on a guy sitting in a background identical to the background of an old, All That sketch. A voice announces, "This is Webly K. Inly with some Vital Information for your everyday life." Webly starts to sing. He sings, "If you're afraid of breathing, you have about four minutes to live." He stays focused and laughs. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. And I laughed my butt off!" He laughs even more and randomly stops. "If you want a good grade on a test, don't write on the top of the page. Dear Teacher, I didn't study for the test." He points his finger at the camera. "P.S. school is stupid" The same voice says something again, "This has been Vital Information with Webly K. Inly for your everyday life."